


honor among thieves

by ephemeralblossom



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Rivals to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, ToT: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralblossom/pseuds/ephemeralblossom
Summary: Lando's got ninety-nine problems and Han Solo is every single one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lando/gifts).



The first time Lando meets Han Solo, the Corellian pilot walks out from under his nose with a lucrative smuggling contract that Lando’s been negotiating for _two years_. Solo just waltzes into the palace, seduces the Autocrat and her husband, reduces them to putty in his hands, and waltzes back out again with _Lando’s_ contract. Before Lando can do more than sputter in outrage, he’s been left behind.

Lando grinds his teeth and vows revenge, and tries not to pay too much attention to how Solo’s sleazy grin makes his stomach turn in all the right ways. 

Damn Solo.

***

The second time Lando meets Solo, two years later, he’s being thrown on top of him in a holding cell on Belsavis.

Solo, unshaven and bleary-eyed, stinks to high heaven. “Get off,” he says, no recognition in his eyes.

Lando, who’s cursing every deity in the Republic for letting him get caught in a smuggling trap – since when does the Republic care about smugglers? – spares a moment’s thought for Solo, digging his elbow into Solo’s side vengefully. _That’s for my contract_ , he thinks, aware that he’s being juvenile and petty. But if you can’t be juvenile and petty when facing stasis imprisonment on a top secret Republic prison planet, when can you?

“Ow,” Solo says, plaintively. “I was here first. You don’t have to be fucked-off about it.”

Lando sits on the bare bench and thinks dark thoughts about uncouth Corellian smugglers.

It takes twenty-four hours before they’re told they’re to be released and booted out of the star system, twenty-four hours in which Lando spends most of his time thinking of different ways he could kill his cellmate. (In his defense, anyone who incessantly whistles – off key! – and tells, unsolicited and unrepentant, stories about sleeping with every race in the universe, _deserves_ to be murdered. Lando really didn’t want to hear about the Toydarian.)

The last thing he hears as he half-sprints down the prison hallway after the guard releasing him is Solo’s outraged voice from back in the cell, “What do you _mean_ we’re not important enough to waste a stasis chamber on?”

***

The third time he meets Solo, he’s cornered behind the bar in a pub on the backside of a hellhole of a planet, with the mother of all riots happening in front of the bar.

Lando’s pretty sure Solo had something to do with how it all started – he’s not certain, but he thinks Solo called somebody’s mother a Hutt – so when Solo comes hurtling over the bar and drops down beside him, Lando glares daggers at him.

“I know where the back door is,” Solo says, without preamble. He’s not even breathing hard. “But we’ll need to shoot our way out, and I lost my blaster to that fuckin’ Togorian.” 

Lando considers his options. Option A: stay behind the bar and hope for the best. Option B: re-enter the riot. Option C: follow this idiot’s plan.

Since Option A and Option B will 100% get him killed, and Option C has a snowball’s chance in hell of succeeding (minuscule, but it’s always possible that the snowball will happen on the one day hell freezes over), he swears but hands over his spare blaster.

“Thanks, pal,” Solo says, with a wide grin. 

Then he starts shooting, and Lando, still swearing, follows his lead.

(Lando never does get that blaster back. But he survives, so he calls it even.)

***

The fourth time he meets Solo, he ends up in bed with him.

Solo is all teeth and laughter, strong muscle and intense kisses that leave Lando reeling. They fall into Lando’s bunk already tearing at each other’s clothes, trying impatiently to get hands inside, impatient and wrestling for the upper hand.

Solo bites Lando’s shoulder and Lando swears, pulling his right hand out of Solo’s pants to grab his hair and pull his head up. “Keep your teeth off me, Solo,” he warns, undermining the instruction by kissing him, dirty and deep.

“You like it,” Solo says against his mouth, and wins the battle of the clothes in one fell swoop, yanking Lando’s pants down around his knees. 

“Fuck,” Lando says, as Solo gets a hand around his cock.

“That’s the idea,” Solo says, and Lando hits his shoulder, hard.

***

The fifth through twenty-sixth times he meets Solo, things usually go something like this:

They get into trouble. 

(Usually it’s Solo who gets into trouble. He has a child’s view of rules: i.e., that they do not and never will apply to him. Seeing as how Solo is not actually the ruler of the galaxy, it often disagrees. Blasterfire ensues.)

They get out of trouble.

(See above note re blasterfire. Also see: bribes, seductions, favors, hacking, prison breaks, blackmail, and once, oddly enough, a parrot.)

They get into bed.

(Solo isn’t the best fuck Lando has ever had, but he’s routinely pretty good, if obscenely self-satisfied about his own sexual prowess. But Lando’ll take it.)

Rinse and repeat.

(Sometimes with the added epilogue of: Chewbacca complains about the noise. Solo is not exactly quiet. Lando always apologizes very politely to Chewie; he doesn’t speak Wookiee, but he thinks Chewie knows exactly where to apportion blame.)

***

The twenty-seventh time he meets Solo, Solo steals his ship.

Okay, technically he doesn’t _steal_ it. Technically he wins it in a gambling match, after Lando jokingly stakes it. They’ve been staking blowjobs, and really they should have left it there, but Lando is drunk and Solo is hot and Lando’s not really thinking straight. He knows how much Solo covets the _Falcon_ , sees how he looks at it when he thinks Lando isn’t paying attention, and it seems like the funniest thing in the world to wager it on the fall of the dice.

His memory of the decisive game is hazy at best. He remembers being mesmerized by the curve of Solo’s mouth, imagining it on his skin, on his cock. He remembers laughing when he lost, thinking it a great joke; he remembers leaning against Solo’s shoulder.

He wakes up the next morning tucked under the pub table, Solo’s jacket cushioning his head from the sticky floor. When he walks out into the spaceport the _Falcon_ is gone, and the flight path it filed was (unsurprisingly) false. His ship is lost, and Solo with it.

He’s obviously most furious about the ship. Who cares about Solo? A handy fuck now and then, but the worst kind of criminal: one who doesn’t respect his allies. Criminals can fuck over marks as often as they please, but according to Lando’s moral compass there is honor among thieves. There’s no coming back from this betrayal for Solo, not ever.

(His unconscious mind doesn’t necessarily agree; for months afterwards he still wakes up from dreams of Solo in his bed. Eventually they go away.) 

He misses the _Falcon_. She was a beautiful ship.

***

The twenty-eighth time he meets Solo, Lando is being forced to betray him.

He swallows hard and walks out towards the _Falcon_ , stiffening his spine.

***

After Tatooine, Lando stops counting.

“Are you coming the fuck back to bed?” Han asks, his voice a very Han-ian mixture of horny and petulant.

“Only if you promise to be quiet,” Lando says. “Chewie’s going to snap and rip us limb from limb one of these days.”

Han squawks with outrage at the implication that Chewie is capable of violence, which is entirely hypocritical because Lando’s heard him threaten a dozen people with a closer acquaintance with Chewie. 

“I like him,” he says, climbing on top of Han. “Just – quiet.”

“I can be quiet,” Han says.

There’s a rakish tilt to his smile that Lando doesn’t entirely trust.

(But then, it’s always a dangerous proposition to trust Han with _anything_.)

He sighs, but kisses Han anyway.

***


End file.
